


Two days can change your life forever

by TessaKenway



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaKenway/pseuds/TessaKenway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was friday the 13th of february and Harvey waited patiently for Mike in the office.  But a problem changed his anger to fear and showed how he really felt for Mike. He never expected that two days can change his life that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday the 13th of february

„Where is he? I told him that the meeting with the client is at 9 and now it is ten minutes after 9. I promise you Donna, one day I am gonna kill him“, Harvey said and turned around to his secretary. Donna sat at her desk and looked with a sigh to Harvey. She knew how much he hates it when somebody is too late. But she also know how much he loves Mike, even when he never says a word about it. She sees it everytime. The way how Harvey looked, the way he behaved... This wasn't normal for Harvey. „Maybe it's because of the traffic?“, she answered and looked to Harvey, who rised his eyebrow. „Really? Thank you Donna, without you I would never think of such things,“ he said ironic and looked again to the elevator. „That's the reason why I am here“, Donna said but she knew that Harvey's whole attentation was by the blue-eyed man who just left the elevator. „I am sorry, Harvey. The traffic was terrible.“, Mike said and went straight to Harvey. „You are late“, Harvey simply said and looked directly into Mike's eyes. His voice wasn't so harsh, more like he would be annoyed. But Donna knew this, it was his typical 'Mike-did-something-wrong'- voice, which was a softer voice than his usual voice. He could say whatever he want but he is defintly in love with his puppy. 

„Also, the traffic? That's maybe an apologize for your delay but it isn't one for your skinny tie,“ Harvey added with a smirk and he went slowly with Mike in the direction of the conference room. „I didn't find a brighter one, okay? I was busy and then I just didn't...“, he stopped and reached to his chest, in the height of his heart.. „I.I I..“, he stammered and fell down to the ground. „Mike?“, Harvey asked curiously and sank down on his knees next to Mike, who stopped moving. „Mike?“, Harvey asked again and lay his ear on Mike's mouth, to hear if he was still breathing. But he heard nothing. „Fuck“, he yelled loudly, „Someone has to call a doctor!“ „Oh my god, whats wrong?“, Donna screamed in a far too high voice and ran towards to them. „Donna, Mike needs a doctor. Something is wrong with him“, Harvey answered, with his ear still on Mike's mouth. Donna ran back to her desk and picked up the phone to call the ambulance. „Stop this, Mike! Stop kidding me,“ Harvey said desperatly and pressed with his hands on Mike's chest to give him a heart massage.„I called a doctor, he will be here in half an hour,“ Donna said and bit on her lower lip. „What?“, Harvey shouted out, „He doesn't survive that long!“ „I am sorry Harvey, they said that the traffic..“, Donna answered but Harvey cut her off: „We have to bring him to the hospital as fast as possible!“ Then he put his arms under Mike's inanimate body, to lift him up carefully. He was lighter than Harvey expected and he pressed him right to his own chest. His one arm was under Mike's knees and the other was under his neck, like in the love movies when the husband brings his wife into their new house. But this wasn't like a movie, this wasn't romantic. 

„Donna, you have to listen very carefully, okay?“, Harvey said and looked to her. He still was the boss and he had to give orders. She nodded, „Okay“. „I will bring Mike into the next hospital. You have come with me and open the doors, so that I can be faster. Do you understand?“, Harvey advices her and went fast to the elevator. She followed him. „But what is about your client?“ „I give shit on this client“, he answered angrily and waited impatient in front of the elevator for Donna. She nodded again and pushed the button for the elevator. The doors opened slowly and Harvey went into it. When Donna already entered the elevator and the doors were closed again, he looked down to Mike. He lay in his arms, like he would sleep. He didn't make any movement, he just lay there. „I take care of you, Mike. I promise you, that you will survive this,“ he said quietly into Mikes ear. He knew that Donna stood next to him and that she maybe heard this. He looked to her and she gave him a short nod. „I know “, she whispered and looked into Harvey's eyes. He gave her a sad smile and whsipered: „Thank you.“ Then he looked down to Mike again. He loved Mike too much to let him die, right here in his arms in this elevator. When the doors opened at the ground level, he ran as fast as he could out off the elevator. Donna followed him as fast as she could but her high-heels were are a huge problem. They left the building and ran the sidewalk along. Harvey rammed a few people but he didn't care. The most important person was Mike and he slowly died in his arms. 

After they crossed a few streets, they finally came to a hospital. „We need help!“, Donna said, when they entered the huge building. A nurse came to them and when she saw how Mike lay in Harvey's arms, she called for the doctors. Harvey could barely remember what happened then. The doctors came and took Mike out off his arms. They brought him into the operating room. Harvey heard words like “cardiac arrest“ but he couldn't understand them. He couldn't understand a single word, it was like they would speak through cotton wool. And when one of doctors came to them, he couldn't speak with him. Donna spoke with the doctor, she told him what happened while Harvey sat down on a chair and was speechless. All his thoughts were by Mike. After she spoke with doctor, Donna sat down on the chair next to Harvey. 

„I thank you“, he whispered and she took his hand. „Everything will be fine“, she said and gave him a little smile. „I love him so much“, he said quietly and he lay his head on her shoulder. „I know“, she whispered and stroke over his hair, „I know.“ After an hour the doctor came back. He didn't smile but he also didn't look sad. „Mister Ross had a heart attack. He nearly died, if he would have been here a minute later... We stabilized him and brought him into a room, but we are unsure if he will survive it. I can bring you to him, if you want“, the doctor said friendly. Harvey nodded slowly and then they followed him into a small room. Mike lay in a bed in the middle of the room, cables conntected him with a machine. His eyes were still closed and didn't move. Harvey sat down on the chair next Mike's bed. He couldn't stand this any longer. 

„Please open your eyes, Mike!“, Harvey whispered and took Mikes weak and pale hand. „I can not be without you, I don't even wanna try it. ,“ he said and squezzed Mike's hand gently. Harvey brown eyes filled with tears, they ran his face down. He never cried but this was Mike, so he couldn't stop his emotions. He controlled them far too long. „Don't leave me! I did everything to keep you by me and I will do everything. Do you know that I told Jessica that I would leave Pearson & Hardman if she kicks you out? It's true, I would do this for you. Everytime.“ „Harvey, we shouldn't stay.. its too late. We can't do anything but hope for him“, Donna said and lay her hand comforting on his shoulder. „I stay“, he said without even looking at her. His gaze stayed at Mike's pale face and his closed blue eyes. „Okay“, Donna said quietly, she knew that nothing would change Harvey's mind. The door slowly closed behind her and he was alone with Mike in this sterile room. „Looks like we are alone, You don't know how often I whished to be alone with you,“ Harvey laughed shortly and dry, then he put a gentle kiss on Mike's far too cold hand. 

„Even when everyone leaves you, I will stay. I will stay by your side until the end of the world and you don't even know it.“ More and more tears ran his face along and landed on his suit. „You think that you are nothing special for me but that's wrong“, he sobbed and started to regret. He regretted that he never told Mike about his feelings for him, how much he cares for him and how often he lays awake in his bed, because his thoughts were dominated by Mike. It was so quiet in this room that he only heard the sound of the machine which keeps Mike alive. Never was something so hard for Harvey, he never felt so lost. 

„Please stay alive Mike... Please do this for me. Just one time, do something for me,“ Harvey said and stood up to stroke over Mike's forehead. „Would you do this for me?,“ he whispered and put a soft kiss on Mike's cold skin. „Please,“ Harvey cried, he nearly begged for it. „I don't know how I could live without you, do you know this? Please, don't die!.“ He placed another gentle kiss on Mike's lips, like he could heal him with his kisses. His warm lips met Mike's cold lips. „I am here for you,“ he whispered in Mike's ear, „and I will always be.“ Mike still didn't move, his eyes were closed. Harvey would give everything to see his blue eyes shine again, to see how they look at him. Mike changed him and his life in so many different ways and he knew that he couldn't live without him, that it would break him. He never felt so hollow before, it was like a important part of him was away. The emptyness was the only thing inside of him. This morning his biggest problem was to find the best tie and now it seemed so unimportant. The man he loved the most lay right in front of him and died slowly. Like Donna said, he couldn't do anything than hope for him, to pray for Mike. 

And then he said something he always wanted to say, even when always wanted to say it in another situation: „I love you Mike.“ A last tear fell down from Harvey's face right on Mike's face. „I love you“, he whispered again before he fell asleep right on Mike's cold chest. „I love you...“


	2. Saturday the 14th of february

Harvey never believed in miracles, he just didn't. They are just accidents. But his mind changed the best way he could imagine. Yesterday he fell asleep on Mike's cold chest, right in his sickroom. The sun woke him up, the light fell directly on his face. „You have to wake up“, he heard a voice say. „I don't go until Mike is fine“, he answered sleepy, his eyes still closed. And he meant it how he said it. Then he heard a pleasent chuckle. „I think that Mike will be fine, when you stop sleeping on his chest“, the voice said. Harvey disliked this, because he knew that the voice was right and he still wanted to lay on Mike's chest. „I know what's the best for him,“ he murmured and still lay there with closed eyes. „And why do you think that you know this? Besides the fact, that you are Harvey Specter?“, the voice asked and Harvey felt a hand on his head, which stroke softly over his hair. Now Harvey opened his eyes.

“Mike?“, he asked and turned his head around to Mike's head, just to see Mike's smile. „Who else? Do you think that someone come into this room and stroke over your hair to wake you up?“, he said, with his finger still in Harvey hair. He liked it to mess them up. „Mhpf“, Harvey said and took slowly his head from Mike's chest, so that Mike had to take his hand from Harveys head and lay it on his leg. Harvey sat back on the chair next to Mike's bed and gaped loudly. Mike looked at him, while he smoothed his suit. „I should go,“ Harvey said and tried to go away, but Mike hold him at his shoulder.

„Stay with me“, Mike said and bit his lip. „What?“, Harvey asked curiously, because he thought that he misunderstood Mike. This was the only reason for Mike to say something like this to him. „I'm in the hospital and if I have to stay here, I don't want to stay here alone.“ „You don't have to stay here. I will talk to them, so that you can go home and spend the day with the person you want.“ „Ähm“, Mike smiled shyly and looked deep into Harvey's eyes, „Can I tell you a secret?“ „Sure, whats wrong?“, Harvey responded curiously. „I have no one to spend the Valentine's day with. Maybe I should stay here alone.“ „No, you don't have to be alone. We both spend the day together, like normal men. No women, no romantic and no Valentine's stuff,“ Harvey said and laid his hand on Mike's leg. Mike's gaze went down to his hand and he rised up his eyebrow. „Okay“, Mike nodded and smiled. „I will speak with them“, Harvey said and left the room.

Mike lay in the bed and couldn't stop smiling. He would spend the day with Harvey and this was both, good and bad. He would spend the day with the man he loves the most and he had to cover this fact. That will be hard, he thought but he wanted it so badly. „I talked to them, they said that you should stay, at least a while. A heartattack is worse and they didn't expected that you would wake up that early. They called it a miracle. But you know me, I talked to them and so I have to look after you the whole day. Just to be sure“, Harvey said, when he came back into the room. Then he added ironical: „Lucky me.“ To be honest, he couldn't imagine something better than to spend the whole day with Mike. But he didn't know that Mike also couldn't imagine something better.

„Okay, while I call Ray, you better dress up,“ Harvey said, took out his smartphone and left. Mike answered with a short „Okay“. He still felt weak and his whole body wanted to stay right here in this bed but his heart wanted something else. Maybe just the romantic part of his heart and his brain told him that he would be a fool if he would go. But he was more interested in what his heart said, so he dressed up, even when his legs weren't strong enough to hold him. Suddenly he heard how someone knocked at the door. It was a young and shy nurse. „I have to take a finally look at you before you can go,“ she said and came closer to him. Mike nodded and she started take the cables from his arm. „You are such a lucky dog “, she whispered quietly. „What? I had a heartattack?“, Mike answered curiously. Her cheeks turned red.

„Yes... You had a heartattack but your boyfriend is so hot and considerate to take your home at valentine's day,“ she said and cleaned some blood from his arm. „My boyfriend? Nah, he is just my boss“, Mike responded and smiled at her. He liked the idea of Harvey Specter as his boyfriend a lot. „My boss wouldn't to something for me. Also he wouldn't stay the whole night at my bed and hold my hand“, she said and wrote something on a note. He stayed the whole night with me and held my hand?, Mike thought and couldn't stop smiling. „And it's so sweet that he carried you to the hospital, I wish that I would have such a person in my life. But I have to be alone at this Valentine's day“, she added and went to the door.

„I called Ray“, Harvey said when he came in and passed the nurse. She gave Mike a short smile and went out of the room. Harvey saw that Mike wore his suit from the day before. It looked like Mike had to fight with his tie, because even his fingers were too weak for such a complex work. With a sigh Harvey sat down at the edge of Mike's bed and tied carefully his tie. „Looks like you weren't strong enough for some action. Maybe I should bring you to my apartment, so that you can lay on my couch and we watch some movies“, Harvey said quietly and helped Mike to stand up. „Yeah, sounds good“, Mike smiled and Harvey helped him to leave the room. He had his arm around Mike's waist, Mike felt his warm hand.

„Everything okay, Sir?“, Ray asked when they came out of the building. He leaned against the car and watched how careful Harvey helped Mike. He also saw Harvey's hand at Mike's waist, what made him happy. He knew Harvey and it was obivious that he liked Mike a lot. And that Mike felt the same. „Yeah, we don't need help“, Harvey replied and supported Mike to get into the car. „Drive us to my apartment“, Harvey instructed, when they were finally in the car. „Of course, Sir“, Ray said and they drove through the city to Harvey's apartment.

Harvey helped Mike into the elevator and into his apartment. Mike sat with weak legs down on Harvey's couch. „Thanks“, Mike sighed and looked at Harvey, who took off his jacket and loosed his tie. Then he sat down on the couch next to Mike. „Don't get used to it“, Harvey smiled and leaned back. „So I have to get a heartattack everytime when I want to be in your flat?“, Mike asked with a smirk. „That's not funny“, Harvey said seriously and looked deep into Mike's eyes, „That's the reason, why you carried me to the hospital? You were afraid, that I die, right?“, Mike asked and he saw how Harvey took a deep breath. „I should make something to eat for us“, Harvey said and wanted to stand up. „Harvey, you don't have to lie to me. You can tell me the truth, I am the only one who hears it“, Mike said, when he held Harvey's shoulder. „Okay, I was afraid that you would die. You are right, okay?“, Harvey answered and leaned back. His shoulder was next to Mike's. „I know it! I touched your heart!“, Mike chuckled. „I should have let you in the hospital, you are awful“, Harvey rolled his eyes, „You do not deserve it to be in my apartment.“ „As if you would think in that way“, Mike smirked. „I don't care for your health, I just was a afraid that I have to look for a new associate“, Harvey replied, without looking at Mike.

Then Mike suddenly reached with his hand his chest. „My heart hurts again“, he said pained. „Oh my god, I bring you back to the hospital! “, Harvey yelled and also touched Mike's chest. „You don't have to do this, my heart hurts because of you. It was a joke“ „Oh“, Harvey simply answered, but his hand stayed at Mike's chest. „And you care for me!“, Mike laughed and grabbed Harvey's hand on his chest. „I don't“, Harvey responded. He didn't want to take his hand away, he wanted keep it there forever. „You do. Also my heart is okay, you don't have to be afraid“, Mike smiled, „And it's okay because of you.“ „What do you mean?“, Harvey asked, he felt how Mike's heart beated under his hand. It was fast but not as fast as his own heart, which nearly let him burst. „I know that you stayed the whole night with me and held my hand“, Mike said and looked in Harvey's questioning eyes.

„The nurse told me this. Call me a fool but I think that this healed me,“ he added. „You are so naive, as if something like this would work,“ Harvey answered and bit in his lower lip. „No, your kisses made this,“ Mike smiled. „How did she see this?“, Harvey asked curiously. Did this woman really see all his kisses and heard what he said? „She never mentioned a kiss“, Mike admitted. „But how did you..“, Harvey started but Mike cut him off. „Because I wished for it“, he said and leaned to Harvey and gave him a short kiss. It was short but really romantic. Harvey's lips were warmer than Mike expected. „Wait there is something I still don't understand“, Harvey said curiously, when their lips parted, „why did you have a heartattack? I mean you are younger than me? And that you are not so sporty as I can't be the only reason “ „Okay, you were honest to me, so I am honest to you. I didn't sleep the whole night and drank nearly a million energydrinks,“ Mike sighed loudly.„But why?“, Harvey asked, still curious. „I.. I planned how I could ask you out at Valentine's day, okay?“, Mike said embrassed and gave Harvey another short kiss. „I don't do Valentine's day“, Harvey said, what made Mike chuckled again. „And what would you call this?“, he asked and his blue eyes looked deep into Harvey's.

„An exception“, Harvey laughed and gave him another kiss, „But I have no problems with making exceptions for you.“

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only person who thought that it is funny that friday the 13th is the day before valentines day? So I had to write this story, I had no choice.


End file.
